Rebellion
by Moenitas
Summary: No importa cuando duela, no llorare. No importa cuánto me supliques con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, no te daré esperanzas. Esperare hasta el último momento, ese momento… donde por fin volverás a transformarte en ser humano y quizás…yo también lo haga. Colección de Drabbles y Oneshoots. Pareja: Shizaya.
1. Act 1

**Título: **_Rebellion_ (Rebelión)  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Shizaya  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> No importa cuando duela, no llorare. No importa cuánto me suplique con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, no le daré esperanzas. Esperare hasta el momento, ese momento… donde por fin el volverá a transformarse en un ser humano y quizás…yo también lo haga. Colección de drabbles y oneshoots. Pareja: Shizaya.

**N/A:**

Yo solía rolear a Izaya cuando aún era furor el anime en el 2010 pero no después de unos meses de este mismo año me digne a tomar a Shizuo en serio; no estaba acostumbrada a rolear a personajes totalmente opuestos a mi como Shizuo, pero luego me di cuenta que somos más parecidos de lo que imagine.

Anyway, volviendo al fanfic este primer capítulo es un drabble que atesore al escribirlo en mi cuenta multimuse de rol en español en Tumblr pero yolo porque perdí la contra xD hahaha, será corto pero agregare algunas cosas para hacerlo más largo, iba dedicado a una amiga, es mi mami (?) no sé si llamarla mamazaya pero me da risa de solo escribirlo, ok ignórenme.

Habrá una historia larga basada en mi rol con mi novia pero aún está siendo escrito el primer cap, para más detalles visita mi perfil, ahora si pongo** updates **ahí, esta fanfic solo lo usare para desahogarme si necesito escribir Shizaya, subiré el rating cuando haya porn xD.

_Puede que agregue historias de sus alternantes por lo que no se sorprenda que salgan ellos en alguna historia, los capítulos no estarán relacionados entre sí sino digo lo contrario._

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Durarara! me pertenecen, son creación de Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

><p><strong>R<span>ebellion<span>**

_Act 1_

Esos ojos color_ carmesí_.

Esos ojos los **odiaba**, su sonrisa lasciva llena de superioridad y arrogancia, de tan solo verlo hacia que su cuerpo automáticamente experimentara el impulso de erradicarlo de este mundo; destrozarlo, hacer lo imposible para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, sí, eso era lo que usualmente invadía los pensamientos de Heiwajima Shizuo cada vez que veía al informante desafiarlo, llamarlo con su cínica voz.

"_**Shizu-chan,"**_

Ese nombre, detestaba ese apodo, detestaba escuchar esa voz fina y escalofriante llamarle.

Él sabía que Izaya le odiaba de la misma forma, era el único lazo que compartían. Desde el día en que Shinra decidió presentarlos cuando aún asistían a la secundaria, esa sonrisa lasciva que se curvaba en los labios del pelinegro fue suficiente para comenzar a odiarle, sin agregar la cicatriz que se ganó en ese momento que quedara impregnada en su cuerpo para siempre.

Era una rutina la cual ambos aceptaron seguir manteniendo, aun cuando al ex bartender le desagradara aceptarlo, su vida estaba unida a la de Izaya en ese pequeño juego del gato y el ratón; sin importar cuantas veces le persiguiera nunca podía alcanzarle, y si lo hacía lo dejaba ir porque algo o alguien le impedía tomar su vida como siempre aclamaba conseguir.

"**Te mataré maldita pulga."**

Siempre lo escupía, con asco y odio. Izaya solo reía histéricamente en retorno mientras comenzaba una nueva casería por las calles de Ikebukuro. A veces esas caserías parecían interminables otras veces terminaban de forma sorpresiva siendo interrumpidas por otros sucesos, el rubio de ojos color miel a veces se preguntaba a si mismo cual era el propósito de hacer esta mierda; Izaya era un parasito y los parásitos eran difíciles de erradicar.

Hierba mala nunca muere, si, para el parecía ser una simple verdad a la cual Shizuo había asimilado para sí mismo como forma de reconfortarse hasta aquel día.

Ese día que creyó que nunca vendría, vino.

La noticia era poco creíble considerando cuantas veces la pulga había logrado escapar de infinidades de situaciones donde su vida estaba en riesgo, sabía que su trabajo implicaba riesgos pero nunca creyó que el pudiera terminar cayendo en alguno de ellos. La pulga siempre escapaba de el, siempre lograba salir ileso o recuperarse de las mínimas heridas que recibía por alguna maquina expendedora que caía con cariño sobre el a causa de la brutalidad del rubio.

Shizuo sabía que nada ni nadie podía matarlo, el informante era un maestro en_ parkour_ luego de largos años de ser perseguido por el mismísimo hombre más fuerte de la ciudad, pero si esta noticia provenía de Shinra significaba que era cierto ya que era el único amigo que tenía el pelinegro, el único al cual le haría sentirse mal y mostrar tristeza por su perdida.

"**Izaya está muerto."**

Esas simples palabras hicieron que sus ojos se achicharan, sus manos se convirtieran en puños y su cuerpo se sentara ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto escuchar esas palabras? Debería estar feliz de que por fin la pulga había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, de que por fin nadie disturbara su ciudad, la paz que tanto anhelaba en su vida estaba retornando y al fin podría vivir sin sentirse abrumado e irritado por la mera presencia de su archienemigo.

Pero…por alguna razón no le hacía feliz, no había felicidad en sus ojos, sus cejas seguían fruncidas pero esta vez con más fuerza contra su entrecejo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y con rabia simplemente salió del departamento del médico y la jinete sin cabeza que estaba terriblemente preocupados por el pero decidieron que era mejor darle su espacio luego de la noticia.

Le molestaba recordar la última vez que lo vio por las calles corriendo mientras le perseguía, aún podía divisar esos ojos rojos y su sonrisa llena de confianza y altanería, por alguna razón la última vez que se habían encontrado había hecho al rubio sentirse más impaciente que de costumbre cada vez que empezaban sus corridas.

Quizás era cierto esa noche, el informante de Shinjuku sabía que algo iba a sucederle por eso el dijo aquellas palabras y también Shizuo intuyo que debía decirle algo en regreso

Pero nunca espero que fuera a llegar a un final, no de esta forma.

El rubio tomo un asiento en una banquilla, suspiro profundamente mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de cigarrillos que estaba dentro de su bolsillo y se dignó a prenderlo, el humo cancerígeno iba a aliviar su malestar al menos por un momento.

Miro hacia el suelo pensativo, cerrando los ojos con molestia.

Izaya siempre aclamaba que él era un monstruo, alguien que no podía razonar y usaba su fuerza a lo bruto. Un estúpido protozoo que no hacía más que romper cosas y ladrar.

Eso hacía reír al rubio, si fuera un monstruo ¿Por qué estaba furioso por su muerte?

Cuanto más quería sacárselo de la cabeza más difícil le resultaba pensar con lógica. Shizuo finalmente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a un árbol del parque y sin decir nada comenzó a pegarle puños y patadas para desahogarse hasta por fin hacerlo caer, cansado comenzó a respirar profundamente para relajarse y luego con una mano se quedó frotando su cara.

"**Quizás es cierto…nunca nadie va a poder amarme por ser lo que soy. Me ha costado aceptar que esta ira, furia que recorre mis venas es parte de quién soy."** Murmuro para sí mismo mientras bajaba la mano que tapaba su cara.

"**A pesar de saber que me usaba y que me odiaba, eras el único que regresaba a mi…"** volvió a decir en un leve susurro, su voz aún sonaba molesta pero poco a poco parecía que iba a quebrarse.

"**Me enferma saber que te güiste, me molesta demasiado saber que…no volverás para que te de tu maldito merecido."**

Se rio un poco y miro hacia el cielo oscuro.

Podría sonar estúpido y egoísta pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado y quizás… ¿Triste?

"**Yo…debía matarte, ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que otro te matara?"**

Parecía un chiste, un chiste de mal gusto pero decirlo en voz alta le ayudaba a relajarse, el enojo lentamente fue reemplazado por tristeza.

"**Por qué demonios…"**

Por lastima, por…

"**Te fuiste Izaya… "**

_Humanidad._

X x X

"**Eres un simple monstruo Shizu-chan, aclamas odiar la violencia cuando no puedes estar ni un segundo sin tirar objetos contundente a los demás, vives rodeado de ira ¿Por qué no admites de una vez por todas que**_** nunca**_** vivirás una vida normal? ¿Qué**_** nunca **_**serás capaz de proteger sin manchar esas manos con sangre?"** su voz demostraba arrogancia y cierta ironía, mientras era casi acorralado por su monstruo, su juguete favorito.

Shizuo sonrió mirándolo con odio, tenía razón, ese maldito hijo de puta siempre tenía razón. Lo conocía tan bien que le daban ganas de vomitar de tan solo pensar que la persona que más odiaba tenía su punto.

La última vez que había visto esa sonrisa que nunca dejaba que esa mascara se cayera pero las palabras del rubio siempre hacían que se rompiera de a poco.

Esa última noche vio la sonrisa del pelinegro desvanecerse en cuanto dijo lo siguiente.

"**Te odio, quiero matarte, quiero destruirte, solo siento odio cuando te persigo pero cuando estoy a punto de lograrlo es cuando llego a comprender mi propia naturaleza."** Dijo tirando el poste que mantenía en sus puños al suelo y girarse para retirarse por el día, estaba cansado y no quería seguir jugando a los juegos mentales del pelinegro.

"**Es cuando logro entender, que no matarte me hace humano."**

Izaya lo miro decepcionado, su sonrisa ya había desaparecido y fue reemplazado por una expresión de furia.

Por eso lo odiaba, no podía leer su mente y no podía predecir qué era lo que iba a ser después pero sobre toda las cosas, Shizuo parecía entender estas cosas mejores que él, el que era considerado un Dios en esta estúpida ciudad, sus hermosos humanos debían hacer todo lo que él quería para divertirlo.

Comenzó a reírse de forma hueca, pero esa risa era diferente a las demás, al terminar se tapó la cara con una de sus manos, apoyando su espalda contra la pared fría de ladrillos de ese callejón, cuando el ex bartender estaba fuera de su rango de vista golpeo con su puño la pared varias veces lleno de frustración.

Como lo odiaba, esos ojos color miel que parecían tan vivos, brillaban llenos de emociones y sentimientos, como deseaba que esos ojos lo miraran diferente…

No _con odio_, el pelinegro rio otra vez quebrado de tan solo pensar en eso.

"**Te odio tanto Shizu-chan, odio que seas así conmigo, odio que al final no hagas lo que quiero…"** murmuro cansado, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y lentamente deslizarse por la pared que lo sostenía para por fin caer al frio cemento debajo de sus pies, su mano aun cubría su cara.

"**Odio que al final del día logres ser más humano que yo…"**

Volvió a reírse mientras el temblor de su cuerpo no podía parar hasta sentir una lagrima rodar por su mejilla.

_Si yo muriera… ¿Me extrañarías?_

_Oh…supongo que no._

_Pero creo que yo si lo haría qué estúpido, ne?_

_Es una lástima, Shizu-chan._


	2. Act 2

No me siento muy motivada para actualizar mis actuales fanfics por falta de atención de la gente y cambios de humor tan rápido :(

Además de que si solo lo actualizo será por dos personitas divinas que si no fuera por ellas lo hubiera dejado en el olvido las actualizaciones, y lo haría como solía hacerlo, **una vez por año** xD (?)

Así que supongo que andaré escribiendo más cosita para este fandom hasta que me vuelvan los feels de mis otras historias para ponerme a escribir.

Este drabble está basado en dos de mis muses (para los que no sepan, roleo a Shizuo y a Psyche) así que veremos qué pasa cuando nuestro infame informante se entera de que alguien hace feliz al rubio y este deja literalmente de darle bola xDD.

Como me da fiaca escribir esto en una parte lo dividiré en 3 como hago con mi otra colección de drabbles Vanven ;c además estaba pensando hacerlo una historia individual pero luego dije nah, porque sé que nadie estará interesado en ella lol (sí, me tengo poca fe)

Repito y quizás a nadie le interesa pero necesito un **beta reader** para que corrija mis historias…anyone? Ah bueno xD.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Durarara! Me pertenecen, son creación de Narita-sensei.

* * *

><p><em>Act 2<em>

_(1)_

— _Recuerda y nunca lo olvides. —_

— _Has nacido para ser amado. —_

Un par de ojos curiosos color magenta parpadearon en unisón mirando las calles repletas de gente, los humanos parecían apurados el día de hoy aunque en esta ciudad ¿Quién no estaba inquieto por llegar rápido a su destino? Las metrópolis, las ciudades urbanas de tan alta complejidad como lo es **Ikebukuro** siempre está llena de personas caminando de un lado para el otro a un ritmo acelerado; no eran de extrañarse que esto se repitiese cada día de la semana durante un total de 365 días al año que completaban un año.

El joven pelinegro estaba parado en una esquina mirando el mar de gente avanzar delante de sus ojos, estaba esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiara a color verde para poder cruzar la gran avenida enfrente suyo, parecía extraño como un chico de su edad no mostraba ningún indicio de emoción o siquiera molestia de esperar largos tramos para poder avanzar; su semblante solo mostraban curiosidad e inocencia, pureza e ingenuidad.

Las luces parpadearon y cambiaron de inmediato de color dejando que la gente cruzara, el chico por mímica hizo lo mismo pero a un paso totalmente más lento al de las personas que lo rodeaban dejando ver que no estaba demasiado apurado en cruzar, esto quizás se deba a que no tiene exactamente un destino fijo al cual ir o no sabe exactamente qué hacer con su tiempo libre.

De entre toda la gente que lo rodeaba este muchacho resaltaba por su ropa, estaba vestido completamente de blanco y lo que más sobresalía de él eran sus ojos que combinaban con el par de auriculares que llevaba puesto, color rosa claro, magenta para ser más precisos, a veces la gente se volteaba a verle con curiosidad, las chicas murmuraban lo lindo que era por estar vestido así y por ser carilindo y buenmozo, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no tenía malicia alguna más bien parecía ser todo lo contrario tanto que unos se preguntaban cómo podía sonreír así, otros murmuraban asombrados al verle caminar ya que su rostro era idéntico al de un informante renombrado en la ciudad aunque claro esta este chico no le daba importancia a aquello.

En una esquina se detuvo a ver una vidriera, una panadería donde estaba llena de pasteles, el pelinegro inclino la cabeza un poco curioso como si nunca en su joven vida hubiera visto pasteles de distintos sabores y colores. Otra cosa a saber sobre él era que no era humano y carecía de experiencia en detectar distintos tipos de sabores y sobre comida humana ya que él no necesitaba comida para sobrevivir.

_**Androide**_, o en otras palabras un humanoide _— _no era un ser humano común y corriente.

Aunque su creador le gustaba llamarlo un_ 'milagro'._

A pesar de no necesitar comida, el podía comer, no era indispensable para su organismo pero le gustaba probar distintos tipos de comida, entre sus gustos favoritos estaba el dulce: chocolate negro, los batidos y helados, aún le faltaba experimentar otra clase de comidas, mayoritariamente saladas pero el dulce era su favorito.

"**uwaaa~ ¡Eso se ve delicioso!"** dijo el muchacho colocando sus manos sobre la superficie transparente y casi apretando su cara contra la vidriera, actuando como cualquier otro ser viviente era fácil cuando ya tenías experiencia en ello, al menos su creador le había enseñado lo suficiente para actuar de forma correcta y no levantar sospechas.

Un par de chicas pasaron por detrás de él y soltaron unas risitas diciendo _'que mono se ve'_ haciendo que el pelinegro parpadeara y volteara a verlas con una sonrisa gigante, leve sonrojo de timidez. Recibir halagos de los humanos le hacían muy feliz, su única meta programada era la de hacer feliz a todos los humanos que conociera en su camino.

Eso fue lo que su creador quería para él, que fuera feliz y fuera amado…

Sin embargo todavía no había logrado finalizar su meta primordial.

Las chicas se voltearon y el pelinegro también cuando escucho un estruendo provenir a una cuadra del lugar donde estaban, un rubio con traje de camarero tiro una máquina expendedora de refrescos hacia otra persona que, al parecer, era ágil en esquivar objetos contundentes dirigidos especialmente hacia él.

El androide parpadeo, su semblante reflejaba sorpresa, curiosidad y sobre todo.

_Admiración_.

Las chicas de inmediato se voltearon y se fueron a paso rápido de allí como si entendieran la situación y que pasaría si permanecieran más tiempo en ese sitio, mientras tanto el joven androide no se movió decidiendo quedarse parado en su lugar mirando con cierta emoción el conflicto delante de suyo.

"**JODER, QUEDATE QUIERO ASÍ TE MATO CABRON."** Grito el hombre con atuendo de camarero, apretando sus dientes decidió tomar otra arma, arranco un poste de tránsito para golpear al escurridizo hombre delante suyo que no paraba de sonreír lascivamente.

Una pequeña risa se escurrió de los labios del otro mientras se preparaba para esquivar otro de los ataques de su queridísimo némesis.

**"No sería divertido si me quedara quieto Shizu-chan~ además te hago un favor, correr es saludable ¿ne? No puedo creer que te enojes tanto por tomar prestado esto."** Respondió mostrando en su mano un pequeño pote de pudin con leche, el favorito del rubio desde su niñez, sin hacer mención que casi tira un refrigerador encima de su hermano menor cuando era pequeño por dicho pudín.

El ojicarmín se volvió a reír entre dientes al notar una vena aproximarse por la cien del colector de deudas y se giró para salir corriendo otra vez antes de ser asesinado por el mismo, el rubio molesto siguió detrás como un gato intentando una vez más atrapar al ratón, en este caso el ratón era la persona más detestable de todo el puto Japón.

Por otro lado el androide miraba con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasaba entre esas dos peculiares personas, sonriendo contento, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando el informante de Shinjuku paso corriendo a su lado, alejándose lo más posible de su precursor; su atacante de inmediato fue detrás de él y al llegar a la distancia del otro joven se detuvo en seco con una sonrisa maliciosa y semblante turbio lleno de irritación.

Claro, _Shizuo_ a veces podía cometer errores tontos.

Bueno, no tan tontos porque este chico era exactamente como _Izaya_.

"**Así que por fin decidiste dejar de correr I-za-ya-kun."** Su voz tenía un deje de advertencia, enojo, furia, muchas emociones juntas características del colector de deudas y actual guardaespaldas de Tom Tanaka, apretó con fuerza el hierro que sostenía haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran completamente blancos y estaba a punto de darle con dicho objeto cuando se percató que el muchacho delante suyo no se había movido en absoluto cosa que le pareció absurdo.

Coloco la señal cerca de su rostro para ver su reacción pero el chico no se movió para nada, no se inmuto ni dejo de sonreír con dulzura.

En su lugar solo se rio divertido, pero no era una de las típicas risas sarcásticas de su enemigo, esta era realmente sincera e ingenua…

"**¡Konnichiwa!"** saludo mientras hizo una pequeña reverencia con educación, el rubio quedo perplejo ¿Por qué carajos la pulga actuaba tan…AMABLE? El androide sonrió gentilmente y parpadeo curioso al notar el semblante de enojo del mayor ligeramente desaparecer hasta ser remplazado por una mueca de confusión.

Y… ¿Por qué carajos _Izaya_ llevaba puesto un traje blanco y auricular rosado cuando siempre viste con colores oscuros? Eso era lo que llevaba puesto hasta hace unos minutos atrás ¿cierto?

"**¿Por qué demonios me saludas pulga? ¡Te acabo de ver hace un puto segundo! Y… ¿¡Por qué demonios vistes así!?"** estaba muy confundido e irritado, quizás esto era una trampa…no podía fiarse del bastardo del pelinegro cuando sabía que siempre intentaba manipularle y sacar ventaja de lo que fuera. El chico se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír con inocencia.

"**No sé a qué se refiere con pulga, oh ¿Quizás sea la persona que estaba persiguiendo hace unos momentos? Ne ¡Es realmente ágil y tú eres muy fuerte!"** su voz era más suave que la de Izaya y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, con admiración, _esperen un maldito segundo_…sus ojos no eran carmesí, eran… _¿Rosados?_

Si este era _Izaya_ realmente estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo, ese imbécil era buen actor.  
>Shizuo estaba cada vez más confundido.<p>

"**Izaya deja de jugar conmigo esto se está volviendo demasiado molesto."** Ante esto el otro solo volvió a reírse, Shizuo gruño al interpretar eso como una burla típica de su adversario e iba a reventarle la cara pero antes de hacerlo el chico volvió a sonreír.

"**¡Ne, ne! Mi nombre no es Izaya, es**_** Psychedelic**_**, Psyche para abreviar."** Anuncio el joven androide que no paraba de sonreírle, allí fue donde el guardaespaldas cayó en seco, dejo caer su hierro al suelo y volvió a inspeccionar de arriba abajo al chico para ver si realmente era la persona que más odiaba en este mundo.

Sin pedir permiso agarro el brazo del pelinegro el cual se estremeció un poco, y aunque parezca un tanto grosero de su parte, Shizuo comenzó a olfatear su brazo como si fuera un perro, lo que hizo a Psyche sonrojarse un poco inquieto.

Su aroma era similar al de la pulga pero…estaba mesclado con un aroma dulce como a frutillas…

Vaya, hacía que el aroma de_ Izaya_ fuera…agradable.

_Qué asco._

"**¿Psyche?"** extraño nombre para un chico con la cara de Izaya pero era original y el pelinegro no paraba de reírse alegre, mirando al rubio con cierto grado de _¿afecto?_ Le resultaba extraño ver a alguien con la misma cara de su enemigo mirarle así; le resultaba un tanto incomodo a veces…

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibir miradas de odio y de rechazo.

El rubio suspiro agobiado y Psyche, un tanto curioso, parpadeo mirándole a la cara.

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?"** pregunto de regreso el clon de la pulga, Shizuo solo se froto el cuello con una de sus manos.

"**Shizuo Heiwajima."** Respondió con cierta timidez ¿Timidez? ¿Desde cuando el hombre _más fuerte_ de todo Ikebukuro era tímido? Oh, pero este chico no sabía esto, o eso detecto en su rostro cuando vio a Psyche reírse un poco en vez de alejarse con temor.

Todos le temían, incluso sus amigos pero este chico no parecía temerle en lo más mínimo.

Tampoco lo hacia _Izaya_…quizás eso era lo único que compartían aparte de la cara.

"_**Shizuo-san**_**… ¿Por qué estabas persiguiendo a ese muchacho de antes?"** pregunto sin esperar que el otro siguiera con la conversación, Psyche cruzo sus brazos detrás de su espalda y se quedó expectante por la siguiente respuesta del mayor, este se rasco la cabeza y dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración.

Oh es verdad, casi olvidaba porque estaba enojado momentos atrás.

"**Ese…imbécil me robo mi pudín, me lo había comprado mi jefe en el almuerzo, siempre aparece cuando menos lo quiero cerca y se sale con la suya haciendo que mi día termine para la mierda."** No sabía porque le había dado tantos detalles…bastaba solo con decir que _lo odiaba _y punto, esa era la respuesta que siempre le daba a los extraños ya que a la mayoría no les importaba demasiado la razón, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que este joven iba a estar interesado en saber la historia detrás de la persecución del día de hoy; ya que se repetía casi todas las semanas pero con una nueva excusa.

El pelinegro asintió, analizando cada palabra de este humano. Tomo al rubio de su manga y lo jalo hacia la puerta de la pastelería donde anteriormente estaba mirando la vidriera, el rubio miro con cierta confusión al chico y este volvió a sonreír.

"**Ne, espérame un momento aquí."** Dijo entrando a la tienda, Shizuo seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo y quién demonios era este chico de nombre Psyche. Coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro esperando al chico salir ¿Por qué aún seguía aquí? Debía perseguir a la maldita pulga para que le devuelva su…

Psyche regreso y estiro su brazo enfrente del rubio, los ojos color moca del mayor se abrieron con sorpresa al notar un pequeño pote de pudin en la mano del androide.

"**Pero esto…es mi-"**

"**Sip, su **_**pudin**_**. Memorice el empaque del postre mientras el otro humano salía corriendo ¡Espero que sea el sabor correcto!"** sus datos no podían fallar, todo lo que veía era almacenado en su base de datos y sin lugar a dudas era un pudin de vainilla con leche descremada, el rubio se quedó inmóvil observando el idéntico pote de pudin enfrente de sus narices.

_Oh dios_, parece que Dios estaba de su lado el día de hoy.

Sin decir nada tomo el pote con su mano y sonrió un poco, este chico…realmente no era nada malo comparado a Izaya.

"**Pero ¿Por qué me lo das? Acabo de cruzarme contigo."** Ya para este entonces el ex camarero estaba seguro de que no era Izaya porque no detectaba peligro en este chico, más bien era una especie de misterio y no podía exactamente prever que iba a hacer. Esto era totalmente distinto a la relación que tenía con la pulga, la cual no había más que dejar en claro sus intenciones de manipular al rubio, en cambio con Psyche no podía detectar maldad en sus palabras o gestos.

Era realmente inquietante saber la razón del comportamiento dulce de este individuo bajo la misma cara de su archienemigo, el chico de ojos magenta volvió a reír, Shizuo no entendía que era lo gracioso de lo que decía pero lo dejo pasar en cuanto vio que el chico le volvió a dedicar otra gentil sonrisa.

Esas sonrisas nunca las había visto antes, más bien nunca las había visto en el rostro de Izaya.

"**Supongo que porque a Shizuo-san le queda mejor una sonrisa, el enojo no es bueno para la salud solía decir mi amo."**

_¿Amo?_

¿A qué rayos se estaba refiriendo? Cada vez tenía más preguntas por responder, no se había percatado pero a lo lejos en una esquina se encontraba el informante mirándolos con cierta molestia.

¿Quién demonios había captado la atención de _**su**_ Shizu-chan para hacer que dejara de perseguirlo? La bestia siempre le corría sin importar quien se cruzara por su camino, la rabia e ira que provocaba en el rubio era muy difícil de apaciguar, no había nada en su mente a la hora de realizar sus corridas por toda la ciudad de Ikebukuro y eso hacía sentir completamente satisfecho al de pelo azabache pero hoy.

Parece que hoy es otra historia.

Molesto se quedó mirando de lejos con los brazos cruzados, dando leves golpes sobre el piso. Solo podía divisar la ropa blanca del otro pelinegro que se encontraba de espaldas, ese mocoso debe tener algo especial para hacer que la atención de su querida bestia sea volcada tan rápidamente en él y no en su hermosa persona.

Luego vio un brazo colarse alrededor del de Shizuo sin permiso y el rubio lo dejo estar ¿¡Cómo demonios se atreve a tocar a _**su**_ Shizu-chan!? ¿¡Porque ese estúpido bruto le dejo tocarle sin conocerle en absoluto!? Celos y posesión comenzaban a aflorar por su subconsciente.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

No tenía ninguna razón para sentir todo eso, Shizuo en realidad no era nada de él y de todas las personas en el mundo, no podía ser que el gran Izaya Orihara sintiera _celos_ por su gran enemigo.

Chasqueo su lengua y refunfuñando un poco se dio media vuelta sacando su móvil para llamar a algunos de sus contactos del bajo mundo para que se encargaran de un asuntito, claro está que no iba a aparecer enfrente del rubio para armar una escena de celos, no era su estilo y no iba a humillarse de tal manera.

Ni de coña va a admitir que quiere mantener a su único juguete a salvo de otros humanos, ni en joda iba a admitir que quizás Simon tenía razón y sentía un enfermizo complejo con Shizuo y la única razón por la que irrumpía en su vida era para sentir esto.

Pero lo que **SI** va a admitir es que nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Se mete con lo que es de Izaya Orihara.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

><p>No sé qué es esto pero siempre he querido emparejar a Shizuo con Psyche uv/u fuera de las parejas alternantes más populares, esta es mi favorita! No soy de emparejar tanto a Psyche con Tsugaru a pesar de que los adoro, prefiero ver a Psyche al lado de Shizuo o Delic (hasta de el mismo Izaya y Roppi) skjwlrasflkggg, pero primero de Shizuo porque a veces creo que a mi rubio le gustaría alguien dulce y adorable al que pueda apapachar todo el día, porque lo veo como esa clase de novio.

Ahh que ganas de tener un novio así

Shh amo a mi novia (/w/)

Una tonta aclaración, Psyche es un androide-humanoide que actúa y siente cosas como un humano común y corriente, lo único raro es que no necesita comer xD como dije arriba, planeaba hacerlo una historia individual pero…sé que no tendrá buena recepción así que para ahorrar espacio y tiempo la agrego como compilado de un drabble aquí.

Bueno depende del humor que tenga dejo la conti en la semana o la próxima, la verdad ni idea lol porque escribo dependiendo del humor que tenga xD

Nos vemos pronto

**Moe.**


	3. Act 2 (Parte 2)

No estoy segura si alargarlo a cuatro partes o cinco, que opinan? jaja me está gustando escribir esto :c

Es corto pero entretenido de escribir xD, que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Durarara! Me pertenecen, son creaciones de Ryougo Narita, yo solo hago cosas homosexuales porque puedo.

_Act 2_

_(II)_

Luego de haber recibido amablemente ese pote de pudin, Shizuo se quedó en compañía de Psyche mostrándole la ciudad ya que al parecer el pelinegro estaba algo perdido en Ikebukuro. En el trayecto de su caminata pudo conocer más sobre este chico que tanto se parecía a la pulga, le confeso que no era un ser humano y que había sido creado específicamente para hacerle compañía a su creador; que se pareciera a su archienemigo también era coincidencia y ni siquiera el mismo Psyche sabía la razón por la cual era tan parecido a Izaya Orihara.

Al principio le costó separar sus propios pensamientos de odio, Shizuo no podía evitar pensar en la odiosa pulga cuando veía al androide fijamente, eran ridículamente iguales físicamente, de pies a cabeza y eso le ponía de mal humor pero a medida que el androide hablaba con él y se emocionaba por la infinidades de cosas maravillosas que Ikuebukuro podía ofrecerle, el rubio no pudo evitar comenzar a sonreír ligeramente mientras lo veía emocionarse como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Psyche era alegre, amable, torpe y un tanto inocente. Era todo lo opuesto a Izaya, no se parecían en absoluto en personalidad y eso en parte, poco a poco pudo lograr apaciguar la molestia en el ex camarero; lentamente los pensamientos que tenía sobre la odiosa pulga comenzaba a ser distante y eran reemplazado por las cálidas sonrisas que Psyche estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle cada vez cruzaban miradas.

A los lejos, específicamente a una cuadra caminaba a distancia segura el informante de Shinjuku, vigilando cada movimiento de la parejita delante de él. Las personas que caminaban a su alrededor pudieron notar el aura de odio y rencor que emanaba alrededor del informante, cosa que usualmente les era imposible de sentir gracias a las perfectas mascaras que utilizaba el pelinegro para ocultar sus verdaderos colores.

Ahora el usualmente carismático, alegre y controlado Orihara Izaya no evitaba para nada mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, no podía dejar de mirar con recelo a al rubio caminando al lado del otro pelinegro a un bloque de su posición, parecía ser que todos sus queridos humanos habían pasado a segundo plano de interés y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que vigilar a su bestia favorita.

"**Ne, ne ¡Shizuo-san! ¿Podemos ir a ese local? ¡Vende cosas muy lindas!"** dijo dejando escapar una leve sonrisa mientras daba botes en el sitio donde estaba parado; el rubio teñido se acercó a él con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se rio levemente ante la hiperactividad de su nuevo acompañante.

"**Claro, no hay problema."** Respondió con calma, Izaya ahora estaba oculto detrás de un poste de luz mirando con celos a la parejita y escuchando todo ¿¡Cómo podía ser que Shizu-chan estuviera tan tranquilo al lado de ese… _**farsante**_!? Cuando por fin pudo ver la figura de Psyche, el pelinegro estaba completamente seguro que el jamás en su maldita vida vestiría así, ni actuaria de esa forma tan despreciable. Se quedó quieto observando de lejos como el pelinegro le jalaba de la manga para que entrara con él, Shizuo estaba algo sonrojado de la vergüenza pero luego de varias pequeñas suplicas del robot decidió complacerle y entrar con él.

Hasta ese punto Izaya no pudo soportarlo más, miro a su móvil viendo la hora, se suponía que el grupo de Yakuza que había contratado deberían haber llegado para hacerse cargo de ese puto crio que estaba al lado de su Shizu-chan, ugh…no soportaba verle con él.

A los pocos minutos un auto negro se había estacionado en la esquina de la calle continua y cuatro hombres de negro bajaron del auto; una gran sonrisa se posó sobre los labios del informante al ver como sus refuerzos por fin hacían acto de presencia en el lugar.

Los hombres miraron a su alrededor buscando la descripción dada por el informante, luego vieron a un hombre alto rubio junto a su acompañante salir de la tienda de accesorios a la cual habían entrado anteriormente y uno de los cuatro hombres le murmuro a otro en el oído de que su objetivo estaba justo a unos metros de ellos.

Todos asintieron mirándose entre ellos y de inmediato fueron hacia donde se encontraba la tranquila pareja hablando entre sí.

"**Me gustan los Meow wow, son preciosos cuando les frota el lomo ruedan en el suelo y hacen ruidos tan tiernos ¡Quiero un peluche de ellos! Son muy suaves, lo vi en una-"**antes de poder terminar de hablar, alguien agarro del brazo a Psyche y lo jalo abruptamente hacia su lado, sus ojos color magenta se abrieron de la sorpresa al sentir una mano colocarse en su boca para que no gritara.

Shizuo miro con sorpresa a los hombres intentar llevárselo, apretó sus puños y dientes mientras sentía la ira regresar a su cuerpo y dominarlo por completo.

"**¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! ¡DEJENLO IR AHORA!"** grito furioso golpeando a uno haciéndolo volar por los aires, los restantes miraron asustados al rubio y el que tenía capturado a Psyche lo metió al auto negro, el pelinegro se resistió y mordió la mano del hombre el cual dejo escapar un grito de dolor porque sus dientes habían atravesado la carne, el androide lo empujo para escapar mientras Shizuo ya había arrancado un poste para impactarlo sobre los hombres que intentaban llevarse a su _nuevo amigo_.

Aterrorizados los hombres se metieron al auto sin su objetivo y el conductor apretó con fuerza el pedal para arrancar y salir volando, cuando el auto comenzó a moverse el rubio no se detuvo ni un momento para agarrar una de las maquinas expendedoras que se encontraban en la calle para lanzarlo en el aire.

"**¡ORYAAHHHHHHHHH!"** grito mientras tiraba el objeto contundente directo hacia el auto que se alejaba, la maquina cayó sobre el parabrisas haciendo que todos gritaran de terror mientras el conductor pedía el control del automóvil y se chocaba contra el poste más cercano, las bolsas de aire se activaron haciendo que entre la maquina encima del auto y las puertas atascadas por las bolsas no pudieran escapar; la gente se quedó mirando asustado y otros un tanto curiosos por lo que había sucedido se quedaron viendo toda la situación para llamar a la policía, algunos tomaron fotos y lo subieron a su propio muro con leyendas que recitaban_ 'Heiwajima Shizuo volvió a atacar' _o _'wow Heiwajima Shizuo sí que es fuerte'_ cosas por el estilo, todos conocían al rubio por su ridícula sobrenatural fuerza humana.

El rubio seguía aun molesto, algo agitado con las cejas fruncidas, cuando se dio cuenta que ya había mandado a la mierda a todos esos imbéciles con su mirada empezó a buscar con preocupación al androide, cuando lo encontró fue de inmediato hacia él. Psyche estaba a un lado impresionado por todo lo que había ocurrido, la fuerza de Shizuo era increíble y maravillosa en sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa miro a su compañero y le sonrió.

"**¡Eso fue increíble Shizuo-san! muchas gracias por salvarme."** Con un leve sonrojo, el guardaespaldas de Tom solo se rasco la cabeza y negó con la cabeza rotundamente ante los halagos del pelinegro.

"**N-no, para nada mi fuerza es grandiosa…y no fue nada, odio cuando se meten con mis…**_**amigos**_**."** Murmuro la última palabra tímidamente, los ojos magenta que lo observaban detenidamente parpadearon y nuevamente otra de sus inocentes sonrisas alcanzaron sus labios con devoción.

**"Es la primera vez que alguien me llama amigo, Psyche está feliz de que Shizuo-san se preocupe por él y lo considere su amigo, muchas gracias por pensar de esa forma, me hace muy feliz."** Admitió jugando con sus dedos mientras sus cachetes eran cubiertos por un leve manto de color rosado, Shizuo no puedo evitar sonreír ante tal acción…Psyche era demasiado adorable y amable con él, eso le mantenía sereno y lo llenaba de paz.

El siempre buscaba la forma de poder controlar su fuerza, de encontrar esa paz interna que lo llenara por completo y durante años creyó que era imposible para alguien como el archivar ese tipo de meta, pero ahora al lado de este chico se sentía capaz de lograr esa meta que tanto deseaba alcanzar. Quizás si existía una forma para controlar su fuerza, para ser más fuerte y poder así vivir una vida normal sin tener que lastimar a otros con su fuerza sobrehumana.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, no le dolía en absoluto, le gustaba como se sentía mientras veía el sol colocarse en el horizonte. Psyche se quedó mirando al cielo, aún mantenía esa cálida sonrisa y Shizuo hacia lo mismo, a su lado ambos presenciaron la hermosa puesta de sol.

Frustrado el otro pelinegro que observaba la situación se mordió un dedo de la rabia mientras sus ojos color carmesí brillaban con odio en la oscuridad de un callejón donde se había escondido para presenciar todo lo que ocurría entre _su_ Shizu-chan y la otra peste, suspiro irritado y se encogió de hombros dispuesto a irse de ese lugar.

"**Cuando quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo…que remedio."** Murmuro molesto mirando a los dos caminar hacia otro lado, debía hacer algo el mismo para hacer desaparecer a esa molesta escoria que acaparaba todo la atención de Shizu-chan.

Nadie se mete con Orihara Izaya.

Absolutamente nadie se queda con lo que es suyo, ni de coña va a dejar que Shizu-chan pose sus ojos sobre otra persona que no sea el, claro que él era consciente de su propia obsesión hacia el rubio como también era consciente que el rubio nunca iba a verlo con otros ojos que con los de odio y rencor, pero eso no le importaba, Shizuo era de él y de nadie más.

El informante miro a la pantalla de su móvil donde sobresalía una imagen de un pelinegro idéntico a él pero con diferente color de ojos. Sonrió con malicia y guardo su móvil en su chaqueta para ir a su siguiente parada para saludar a su nueva víctima.

**Continuará.**

Aww Shizuo es tan lindo cuando quiere serlo ; v ; lo adoro! Izaya celoso y posesivo es mi tipo de Izaya, aunque buenooo en este fanfic se ve un tanto ooc (?) espero en próximas historias pueda ponerlo más siendo el mismo y no tan descontrolado xD aunque en mi opinión si Izaya fuera expresivo y más humano, seria así C:! después de todo el mismo admite que siente envidia (no directamente tho) razón por la que siempre jode o intenta matar a Shizuo pero pff, ese niño está bien chapita LOL

No se porque rayos no me convence la pareja de Tsugaru y Psyche, no encuentro historias de ellos que me hagan amarlos de verdad X'D osea me gustan leer dous de ellos pero cuando se trata de fanfics BT -rechaza.- -rechaza.- lo miro con aburrimiento y póker face, luego todo cambia cuando leo a Roppi y Tsukishima, ains no puedo evitar amarlos! Quizás luego de algunos shizaya ponga TsukiRoppi cuz da babies! (amo a Tsuki con toda mi jodida alma después de Shizuo, luego le sigue Delic)

Anyway nos vemos en la próxima, reviews no estarían mal (?)

**Moe.**


End file.
